Year of the Spark: October 15
by Sparky Army
Summary: Elizabeth remembers her father and John tries to help.


_We, the Sparky Army, decree 2008 to be the Year of the Spark. We pledge to post a new sparky story or chapter of a sparky story every day from January 1, 2008 to December 31, 2008. Though the Powers That Be have removed Elizabeth Weir from the regular cast of Stargate Atlantis, we feel that she remains an integral part of the show, and that the relationship between her and John Sheppard is too obvious to be ignored. We hope that you and anyone might happen to read these works, agree. _

_And if that isn't official enough for you, we don't know what is. Seriously, guys, we're just trying to have some --and show TPTB that Sparky is the way to go. So sit back and enjoy the 366 stories coming your way!_

Author's note (Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha): _Pumpkins_ is set in season one of Stargate Atlantis. Hope you like it.

**

* * *

**

Pumpkins

By Beth - Formerly Ya Betcha

* * *

John watched as Elizabeth traced the rim of her coffee cup with her finger and stared sadly out the window. He was about to ask if something was wrong when she spoke.

"Is there anything you miss about Earth? Something or someone?" Elizabeth asked. She turned her attention away from the window to his face.

"I don't know." John shrugged. "I haven't thought about it. How about you?"

"Pumpkins. I miss pumpkins." Elizabeth smiled softly. She clasped her hands in front of her and rested her elbows on the table. "My father always gave me a small pumpkin on the first day of fall. I asked him why once when I was older. He said pumpkins reminded him of Thanksgiving and caramel-colored leaves and sitting around a warm fireplace with your loved ones. Today is the–" Her earpiece crackled to life and she turned slightly in her seat. "Yes?" She stood then nodded an apology to John as she walked away.

He frowned. _Maybe Rodney will know what happened._

* * *

"No, that will not work!" Radek shouted and pushed his glasses up his nose in frustration. "The energy readings clearly show–"

"Yes, yes, yes." Rodney waved him away with one hand. "Whatever."

"I give up!" Radek threw his hands up in the air and started to swear in Czech as John entered the lab.

"Hey, I was wondering –"

"What now?" Rodney interrupted impatiently. He ignored the glare that John shot him and snapped his fingers as a brilliant idea popped into his mind.

"I was wondering if you noticed a difference in Dr. Weir's behavior recently."

"Like what?" Rodney questioned absentmindedly.

"I don't know." John shrugged and tried to appear slightly disinterested. "Sadder. Quieter."

Rodney glanced up with a serious expression. He cleared his throat. "Today is, her father." He paused then started over a few minutes later after he had found the right words. "Today is the anniversary of her father's death. He died of a heart attack when she was sixteen. They were pretty close."

* * *

"Hey, Teyla!"

Teyla turned when she heard his shout. "Major Sheppard."

He grinned. "Do the Athosians grow pumpkins?"

She raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Pumpkins?"

"Yeah, they're squash. Round, about this big normally." He held his hands a foot apart from each other.

"Oh. Khasi!"

"Yeah." _I guess._

"Yes, we grow many of these plants. Would you like one?"

"Yeah. That would be great."

She smiled. "I will tell Halling."

"Thanks."

* * *

Elizabeth glanced up from her laptop when there was a knock on her apartment door. "Come in." John walked in with his hands behind his back and she smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I, uh." He shifted and handed her a small, pink vegetable that was shaped like an inner tube. "Here." She glanced at him with a question on her lips and he grinned. "The Athosians apparently don't grow pumpkins." A serious expression appeared on his face. "I'm sorry to hear about your father."

"John, how did you know?" Elizabeth asked quietly. She set the squash on her desk and stood. "Did you ask someone?" She questioned. Her voice quivered.

"Rodney told me. I asked because you seemed upset…" He took a step forward when she covered her face. "You okay?"

She nodded wordlessly as a tear rolled down her face. "Yes." Elizabeth leaned towards him then kissed him softly on the cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

The End.


End file.
